Forgotten
by Tammy Boomerang
Summary: A story about Percy leaving Annabeth for some rich girl but just because he was filled with lust. He later regretted it and wanted Annabeth more than ever. Meanwhile, Annabeth is a CEO and had moved on. But what if they meet again by some coincidence?
1. Forgotten

**Hey guyz! So this is my first fanfic story and I don't expect you guys to go nicey-nice because I'm new and I'm okay with that. Sorry for the grammar errors but English is not my mother tongue. I know there are some OOCness here and there but forgive me, I really tried but I really can't make it perfect. Just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**

* * *

**

"Not again!" Annabeth shouted at her working desk.

Annabeth was finishing the blueprints of Olympus so that she could finish it before the deadline and that she could see the pride in her mother's eyes after she presents this to her. _What a lame excuse, Annabeth_, she thought to herself. The truth is, she was doing some unneccesary blueprints so that she could forget a stupid son of Poseidon but only ending up with drawing a really formed house that she wish could be theirs.

She picked up the damn paper and threw it in the trash bin with so much force that it made the trash bin fall. Tears were now running down the woman's cheeks. She didn't want to remember _him_ after what happened. She could remember it so well...

_A black haired man and a blond woman, both at the age of 21, was walking through Central Park, with their fingers intertwined. On the woman's face was happiness, calmness, and pure joy. While on the man's face was full of seriousness, determination, and a little bit of regret._

"_I have to tell you something, Annabeth." the man spoke with coldness in his tone._

_Annabeth was confused but said, "Okay Percy, but what is it?" _

"_I don't want to be difficult so I will just go with the straight-to-the-point thing," he took a long breath before saying, "I'm breaking up with you Annabeth." _

_Percy was looking at Annabeth straight in the eyes. While Annabeth froze like stone. It's so little to take in but for Annabeth it was as if her world just broke down by those words. _

_She dropped Percy's hand and backed away from him as if he was a disease. "Why?" _

"_You wouldn't understand Annabeth. It's just, I think we're better off away from each other. I don't deserve you and I'm not good enough for you. Besides, our parents don't approve our relationship." he said with the same cold tone._

"_Percy. We've been going strong for five years now. I feel safe, loved, protected when I'm with you. How is that better, away from each other? I don't give a _shit _on what our parents think. I love you and nothing will change that." she said, trying to calm herself. She doesn't know whether if she will cry or kill this stupid boy._

"_Don't you see, Annabeth? We've known each other for years now. We didn't even give other people a chance!" _

"_Chance? What chance? I don't see your point. What are you saying, Perseus?" she demanded._

_Percy flinched when Annabeth growled his full name and for a second he actually regretted doing this. "I mean, it was only us when we could see other people. See if there are other better people than just us. Who knows maybe there are other guys that are better for you." _

_She just shook her head, "I love you Percy. There will be _no _other guy for me. Didn't Luke already finished that?"_

_Percy was about to respond when realization hit her hard at her face and that was when the tears came to her eyes, "You're seeing another woman, aren't you?" it came out as a whisper when she wanted to scream. _

_Percy looked defeated. He wanted to break up with Annabeth so he could be free because he loved another woman but he doesn't also want to hurt Annabeth, double._

"_Annabeth..." he whispered, touching her arm._

_Annabeth jerked his hand quickly. "You cheating bastard! How could you?" tears were running down her cheeks._

"_Annabeth..." he whispered again. _

_Annabeth could just stare unbelievably at him, "I gave you everything. I stood up against my mother just for you! I gave you my love! And how you repay me? By cheating!" _

_She stomped off but Percy caught up and ran in front of her, blocking her way, "Annabeth just listen!" he was also shouting._

"_What is there to listen to! You cheated me for another! Case closed!" she was trying to escape from Percy but he won't allow it. _

"_I love you, Annabeth!" he said._

_Annabeth looked at him as if he was the craziest person on the planet, "First, you break up with me. Then, I just figured out you cheated on me. After that, you say that you love me." _

_There was regret in Percy' eyes. But Annabeth knew that the _different _Percy. The Percy who dumped her. The Percy who slept with another woman. She knew that _that_ Percy was dancing right now inside him and was grinning victoriously. _

"_It's over Percy" she said._

_Percy gave her way this time. She headed to her apartment. She could feel his green eyes following her but she didn't care. At the moment, she didn't care about him or anything else. She wanted to get a knife and strike it at the small of his back. But she knew she couldn't. She still loves him even after what he did._

She laid down at her bed and stared at the ceiling. She trusted Percy. She thought he was better than Luke. She thought she had the man of her dreams. She loved him. Before, she thought that green was more beautiful than blue. But now, green and blue are both nothing.

_I'm sorry, dear. Percy was filled by lust but he still loves you. Always remember that. _A little, sweet voice said to her.

"No doubt it was Aphrodite..." she said under her breath.

Another voice appeared in her head but this time it was sharper and more stable.

_I told you he was not worth it. Sons of Poseidon are _never_ worth it. I know you loved him but try to move on. It is not wise to waste your life, moping over a boy who dumped you _and_ cheated on you. _

"Mom..." she muttered.

_She was right about him after all_ she thought.

Annabeth stood up. She picked up the picture of the man with black hair and sea green eyes. It was obvious why she loved him. He was handsome, no doubt. Nice, maybe. Honest, yeah as if a lying, cheating bastard was honest. Protective, very. Adorable, isn't that why she loved him at first?

She was about to rip the picture but hesitated. Her gut was disagreeing with her actions. She settled the picture on the table. She will think of ways for that picture to be forgotten. For Percy to be forgotten.

* * *

Four years later, Annabeth finished re-designing Olympus. She was the CEO of Crooke Inc., the biggest company in the America. Her mother was darn proud of her to say the least.

Percy seemed forgotten in her head but not in her heart. Some nights she would cry just because she missed everything when they were together. Annabeth never found another guy again because she doesn't want to be hurt. Again. And she was okay with that.

One day she was at her office, drinking her usual coffee and doing some crossword puzzles when her business partner, also her best friend (besides Thalia), Lelaine McKnight, stepped in into her office.

"Goodmoring, Lel. Nice day isn't it?" Annabeth said and smiled at her. Ever since she began to work here her tone started to become more business-like and sometimes she spoke like Athena.

Lelaine smiled back. "Yeah it is, Annabeth. Too bad, I'm here for business matters not for some friendly chat."

Annabeth's smile became a frown. "Take a seat, Lel. Tell me what I need to know."

Lelaine sat at one of the two seats at the front of her table. "Annabeth, I'm sure that you know very well that just months ago, the sales of Wrangler Inc. were going down until they became bankrupt, right?"

Annabeth sighed, "Of course, Lel. Charles Wrangler wasn't happy about it. That's why we ascended. Their employees transferred at our company and their clients became ours. But it wasn't a nice scene at all." she said. Wrangler Inc. fell when she just started to work here and because of her intelligence their company rose from _their _bankruptcy and she became CEO.

Lelaine sighed, " Mr. Wrangler has three children. One boy, Rafael Wrangler and two girls, Ga—"

Annabeth interrupted her, "_Two_ girls? Isn't one slut enough?"

Lelaine laughed but Annabeth kept a serious face. Obviously, Wrangler daughters are spoiled. _Very _spoiled.

"I bet you only knew Gabrielle Wrangler? Well, there is another one. More spoiled than Gabby the Slutty." Annabeth laughed. "Her name is Xandra Wrangler, she's the youngest one and is about your age but she's married."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Married? Who's the unlucky guy?"

Lel chuckled but shrugged, "No clue. Now you know. Their father, at that time was full of range, ordered them to have jobs. Can you believe it? Wrangler children...have jobs?"

Annabeth grinned, "I'm surprised as you are, Lel. So I suspect that one of them will get a job here?"

Lel grinned, "You're really smart. Yeah, Xandra will work here. She'll come here in any minu—" she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"That's her. I'll get it." Lel said. Annabeth stood up from her chair to greet her.

She opened the door and a woman stepped in. She was beautiful. She had straight, long brown hair all down her back. Pale skin. Blue eyes. Pointed chin. Very curvy. Flawless. Annabeth could have bet that she was a daughter of Aphrodite but the Wranglers aren't god-related.

"So, you're Xandra Wrangler?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am, Miss Chase." Xandra answered, offering her hand.

Annabeth took it and shook it firmly, "You're here to get a job, if I'm correct?" Xandra nodded.

"I know much of you, Wranglers already, so I think we don't need the interview." she said but added, "I heard that you were married. To whom exactly?"

Xandra grinned evilly, "I'm married to a great man. His name is Percy Jackson."

* * *

**There you have it! I insist you telling me what you think about it. Good reviews will make my day but I don't care if you flame me because your flames will be ignored at but constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you. **

**~Tammy Boomerang**


	2. Big Frank and Thalia and Shit!

**The second chapter is up! And thank you for the reviews. Oh yeah, I don't know if there's such thing as a "recruit meeting" and if there is, I'm not sure if that's the kind of meeting I want in this chapter. So just forgive me for wrong facts. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**

* * *

**

_Shit!_ was the first word that came through Annabeth Chase's mind. Time seem to freeze. So Xandra Wrangler was the _other _girl. The other girl that Percy dumped her for. Annabeth's stare of suprise became a shooting glare as the lost puzzle in her mind suddenly came to their places. She could feel her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She wanted to punch a wall or something. She always knew that having a Wrangler in the company would be annoying but when a specific Wrangler, who was sleeping with your ex-boyfriend, it was not hard to transform your annoyance to anger and hatred. Yeah sure, maybe Annabeth moved on and doesn't care where Percy was but she still has feelings for him. She always had.

Lelaine, who was standing by the door, was staring at Annabeth, confused at her sudden hesitation. Xandra just simply narrowed her eyes. "What? Have a problem with my husband?"

Annabeth recovered quickly, "Huh? Ah...of course not! It's just, 'Percy' is a unique name." she lied.

Xandra, still suspicious, took the bait. "I thought so, too. He said he was named after the son of Zeus, Perseus."

_Duh. I knew that!_ "Oh really? That's interesting..." she said, getting a file full of papers.

Xandra nodded. "So where will you put me? Ugh! If you'll make me carry cemented blocks. I'll make sure Daddy'll fire you." she said, checking her finger nails.

Annabeth controlled her anger and counted one to ten in her mind to keep herself from exploding, "It's a _company _not a constuction site. You'll start as Lelaine's accountant and then let's see from there." she said, handing the file to Xandra.

_1...2...3..._

Xandra took the file without hesitation, "Good. I hope typing won't destroy my manicure."

"Lel, as she is your accountant, be her tour guide for the day and lead her to the east building before going to the west building, she'll work there." she instructed.

And it was a glare cycle. Xandra was glaring at Lelaine and Lel was glaring at Annabeth, who was glaring at Xandra.

"Why her?" Xandra asked, totally disgusted.

"Why _not _me?" Lel shot back.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Total lame fashion sense!"

"Atleast I'm not a bitchy, spoiled daughter!"

_...4...5...6... _

"Fuc—" Xandra was interrupted by a polite cough.

"Shall we save the beautiful language for the meeting?" Franklin Crooke sarcastically asked. He was standing just outside the door, that was, the whole time, open.

Franklin Crooke or "Big Frank" was the owner of Crooke Inc.. He wasn't really big, people just call him "Big Frank" because he was really built up. He has dirty blonde hair. Grey eyes. Tan-skinned. He was around his forty's. If you look closer he looked so much like an older Malcolm...

_...7...8..—meeting? What? _

Annabeth's anger slipped away and was replaced by curiosity. "What meeting, Big Frank?"

Big Frank smiled at her, "We have so plenty new employees and I just think that we have the right to have a recruit meeting. You know, to get to know each other easily?"

"I guess. What do you think, Lel?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine with me." She replied.

Xandra snorted. "Meetings. Boring."

Big Frank's attention turned to the Wrangler and tried to smile. He hated Wrangler children. Especially their father. "So you're the Wran-Xandra who was coming in today?"

"Of course. Who else it would be?"

Big Frank tried, with much effort, to not roll his eyes, "Yes. As I was saying, there'll be a recruit meeting with the new employees, me, Lelaine and you, Annabeth. The meeting will be at tomorrow at 3 PM." he smiled before walking down the hall.

Annabeth was still controlling herself from strangling Xandra, who was glaring at Lel like she wanted to kill her as much as Annabeth wants to kill Xandra.

"Lel, I think you should start your tour." Annabeth said.

"Fine." Lel responded.

"Yeah. Whatever." Xandra said.

The two went out of the office and Annabeth can still hear their-not so kind-bickering.

Annabeth shook her head, tired. "I need a break."

And she did. She exited her office, walked to her car and drove home. Her house was more like a mansion with the whole "it's big" thing and the expensive furniture. Don't get Annabeth wrong, she did have fun designing the whole house but at times she gets lonely. Those times were when Thalia was too busy to visit her or Grover was searching for more half-bloods or Nico who was mostly at a bar, downtown. Annabeth already befriended Rachel now that Percy doesn't care for both of them.

_Percy_, the name made Annabeth shivered. It was only today that she heard the name again come out from a mouth that was not hers. Annabeth was happy that she knew that he was safe and somewhere out there and, somehow, he will be a part of her life again even if its her assistant's accountant's husband. Hearing that, Annabeth doesn't know whether to be angry or annoyed. She just wanted to scream for help. _That's it_, Annabeth thought.

When she arrived home, she quickly pulled off her coat and put it on the coat rack before she settled her bag on the bed. She took off her work clothes then put on some sweats.

Annabeth searched the whole house for a golden coin. She screamed victoriously, picking up a drachma under the couch. She ran towards the bathroom and turned on the sink. She tossed the coin then a mist appeared in front of her.

"O Goddess, accept my offering! Show me Thalia Grace!"

Then the mist showed a young girl who was in a ready position, bow and arrows ready.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

Thalia was pissed, who dares disturb her from her hunting? When she turned around, her face softened.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted. If there wasn't any mist, she could have hugged her right there and then. She missed her best friend and she felt a little guilty for not visiting Annabeth nowadays especially when she knew what Percy did to her, leaving her lonely.

"So, how is ?" Thalia teasingly asked her best friend.

Annabeth smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine."

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong and I know it." she said using her motherly voice.

Annabeth let out a defeated sigh. From all of her friends, Thaila has the best intuition. "Fine. I give up. There's something wrong. That's why I IMed you. I'll tell you everything."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. She is no daughter of Aphrodite but some little gossip won't hurt. "I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'm sure Lady Artemis will let me. See ya later!" with that Thalia slashed her hand through the mist, destroying the communication she had with Annabeth.

Thalia entered the house, since Annabeth gave her the spare key so that she could visit anytime, when Annabeth was drinking her bitter coffee at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Annabeth." she reached for her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Thalia." Annabeth said, hugging her back.

They released each other but still in arms length.

"What's with the bags?" Annabeth asked, indicating the luggages behind Thalia.

"Oh! When I asked Artemis permission to visit you, she said I could stay with you for a week." she replied. "Cool with you, right?"

Annabeth grinned. "Of course. Just bring your bags up to the room." Thalia always knew how lonely Annabeth life was, so at times they will have sleepovers and Thalia always slept with Annabeth at her room.

"Thanks." She grabbed her bags and quickly dragged them to her room.

Moments later, they found themselves watching Discovery Channel for no reason. Impatiently, Thalia turned off the TV.

Annabeth let out a sigh. "I really can't hide anything from you?"

Thalia smiled. "That's why I'm your best friend."

Annabeth sighed once more, not looking at Thalia. "Do you know the Wrangler family?"

Thalia tapped her finger at her chin in a thinking position. "Is that the family with the rich dad, the mother who is a slut and three spoiled children?"

"Yep, that's the one." she said, popping the 'P'.

"What about them?"

"Well, their company fell at the month I started working at Big Frank's company. Somehow, their father ordered them to have jobs for no reason at all."

Thalia nodded understaningly. "So one of them will work at your company?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Isn't the Wrangler Inc. the enemy of your company?"

"Before."

"You know, they might be spying at your company."

"What? Thalia that's not the point. Besides, there are bigger problems in hand here." she said, making gestures with her hands and finally looking at her.

Thalia frowned. "It's _spying_ Annabeth. Their father might be using her to spy at your company. To spy at your secrets and everything so he can have his revenge." making hand gestures herself.

Annabeth caught her wrist to stop Thalia's flying hands with gestures. "This is much worse."

Thalia continued to stare at her. "What can be worse than hav-hmm! Hmmm!" Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand just to shut her up.

Annabeth lowered her head, so their noses were just inches away. She lowered her voice as if someone could hear them. "What if _that_ Wrangler was the wife of your ex-boyfriend and the reason he left you at all? Isn't that much worse?"

After Thalia's eyes widened, Annabeth released her grip on her and sat back on her original position on the couch. Thalia's eyes were larger than Zeus's balls!

"No _freakin'_ way!" was all she can say.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes freakin' way."

Thalia sank back at the couch. "Oh. My. Gods."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It's more of shit really."

"Shit!"

Annabeth chuckled but the tears were obvious.

Thalia's eyes turned back to their original shape. "This must be very hard for you Annabeth."

"It's fine. The fates are just cruel. We'll also have a recruit meeting tomorrow." she said, trying to change the subject but failed.

Thalia nodded. "Wait. Isn't that those kind of meeting where the employees bring their families so the boss can know them too or something like that?"

Now it's Annabeth's turn to widen her eyes. She smacked her forehead after muttering some curses. "Crap! I'm gonna meet Jackson tomorrow!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, mimicking Annabeth's actions earlier. "It's more of shit really."

She smacked her head again. "Shit! I'm gonna meet Jackson tomorrow!"

Thalia smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. You'll be fine. Hey, want to get a sundae?"

Annabeth smacked her arm, getting an "ow" from the Huntress. "How can you think like that? Your best friend's love life is in crisis here!"

"Sorry. Sheesh, overreacting much!" Thalia laughed.

"What should I do, Thalia?"

Thalia smirked. "You're talking to the wrong girl. _Literally_, you're talking to the wrong girl. I'm a Huntress, anti-boys, remember?"

"And I can't talk to Rachel about this either. Great, two of my friends that I can talk about this, it's either a Huntress that is not allowed with boys or a virgin Oracle that can't date. How fantastic is that?" she sarcastically said.

With a final pat on the shoulder, Thalia stood up and headed for the the stairs but stopped right before the first step. "What a life you got there, Annabeth. Think about it. You're a daughter of Athena and a though one, too. You'll get through this mayhem in time. It's just your luck that Aphrodite picked your love life to mess with. I'm gonna sleep already just tell me what happens tomorrow." With one wink she climbed up to her room.

"Don't even remind me..." Annabeth muttered.

* * *

**There you have it! Please Review.**

**~Tammy Boomerang**


	3. Hallucinations

**Chapter three is up! Thank you for all the reviews telling me that they loved the story, it really encouraged me to do more. I don't get comments about their slight OOCness and well that's good. In this chapter, I was inspired by a beautiful painting in an art gallery just near my place and the song "Reset" by Charice. Who knows her? Going back, I wanted to put a painting too here just for my sake. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not Rick Riordan.**

**

* * *

**

"How many times do I have to tell you? Wake up, you lazy ass!" Thalia shouted, throwing a pillow at her best friend, who was sleeping peacefully on her king size bed, until her guest decided to ruin it for her.

"Today's my day off." the daughter of Athena mumbled against her pillow.

"So? You have an exciting day ahead of you. Do try to embrace it." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Annabeth shifted so she could have a better look at the person who was ruining her sleep for the last fifteen minutes. She glared at her, through her half-opened eyelids. "Meeting up with your ex-best friend-slash-ex-boyfriend is _not_ exciting."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't play dumb with me, Chase. You still love him. I even think you're excited for the meeting."

She glared at her now with full force. "No I don't! He dumped me _and _cheated on me. Of course I don't love him anymore!"

Of course the last part was a lie. Both of them knew it.

"Then explain the painting." Thalia challenged, pointing the said painting with her chin.

Annabeth's head whipped around. Behind her, above her bed's headboard, was a _beautiful _painting. So beautiful, so amazing, so gorgeous, words can't describe it! Every artist and painter will love it at first sight. The frame itself was gorgeous. It looked like it was made from real drachma and was carved with the most unique patterns. The painting was much more beautiful. It was a portrait of a huge rock seating by a beach. A huge rock that was covered and surrounded with seaweed and kelp, that is. A Barn Owl was standing proudly on the rock, its wings widely opened. It was holding something by its small beak. It wasn't a worm or a mice, ready to be eaten. But a trident. A small, simple, green trident. The perfect shade of green was a great combination with the smokey grey of the owl's eyes that was showing nothing but wisdom. In the background, you could see stormy clouds hovering the sea. Lightning striking down the crashing waves. It could really be out of place. No one knew that a such combination will be so stunning. An owl and the sea was never a team but always a comparison in a competition. What really Annabeth liked about the painting was the ironic message at the bottom of the rock. It was written in Greek and it said: "If you thought this painting was beautiful, then there is still a possibility that Athena and Poseidon can work out their differences and try to work together. Even the worst of enemies as one can be the most graceful of all".

Thalia cocked her head to one side, trying to get another look at the painting, now that Annabeth stood on her bed, facing the painting and blocking Thalia's view. "Now that I have a better look at it. I think it's...nice. Did Red paint that?"

Annabeth couldn't help but to chuckle at Thalia's use of Rachel's nickname. "Yeah, she did. It was a birthday present for me last year." she said, tracing the patterns of the frame.

"You still _do_ love him, don't you?" Thalia asked once more but with more sincerity in her voice.

Annabeth nodded, making her hair cover the sides of her face. She doesn't want Thalia to see the tear that just rolled down her cheek. "As long as I see this painting as perfect."

A comforting silence passed between them.

Then a huge grin was brought to Annabeth's face. "Rachel should paint something about Zeus and Hermes. If you know what I mean." Annabeth winked at her suggestively.

Thalia opened her mouth to ask her what she means but when she got the message, she blushed feircely and prayed that Artemis wasn't listening.

"Annabeth!" she scolded. "You're lucky if Artemis wasn't listening because if she was. You're. Dead." she threatened, throwing another pillow at her.

Annabeth with her ADHD caught the pillow easily. "I think not. I'm not good with luck lately."

Thalia glared at her but decided to let it fall. It was true, she did love Luke. _No disrespect intended, Lady Artemis._ She prayed silently. "I'll be a daughter of Aprhodite. Just. This. _Once_. Now, lets go shopping!"

Annabeth was mostly being dragged to the bathroom. "I hate shopping, Thalia!"

"I do too. But I'm not the one who wants to impress Percy. Now let's go!"

_**same time, different place**_

"Wake up man!" Nico di Angelo shouted, throwing a pillow at his cousin.

Percy grumbled and stirred on his bed. "What?"

"You have to meet Xandra at the mall by noon." Nico said, checking his black watch.

Percy put a pillow on his head. "Another day with the slut. And I have to go shopping with her. Let's change places Nico." Percy half-mumbled, half-pleaded.

Pity passed through Nico's eyes but he poked out his tongue. "No way, man. I don't want the torture you experience everyday."

Percy sat up. "Which kind? The torture of hanging around with a lying, slutty bitch that I call my wife or the torture of guilt?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Nico became silent. Percy has been through _a lot_.

"I thought so." Percy said, getting out of bed.

Nico suddenly grinned and it creeped the hell out of Percy. He knew very well that Nico only smiled like that if he was planning a prank or revenge or he knew something that he didn't.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the son of Hades. "What did you do this time, di Angelo?"

Nico smirked. "Nothing really."

Percy gave him a look.

Nico held his hands up. "Really! I'm up with nothing! Honest!"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why do you have that smirk on your face?"

Nico laughed. "Nevermind. You have a meeting to go with Xandra."

"A meeting? She told you and she didn't to me?"

Nico chuckled. "She's at work now. She doesn't want to wake up her so loving and caring husband so she just told me to tell you."

Percy groaned. "I hate meetings. They're just so boring."

Nico smiled again. "Oh I'm sure you will like this one."

Percy gave him the look again.

He was still smiling. "I'm just saying."

"Whatever, Nico. Get out of my room so I can change before I make you."

Nico didn't even argue with that one. Once he got out he reached for his phone. Now that Kronos is far gone and done with, phones are safe with half-bloods. He dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _

"Are you sure Chase will be at the meeting?

"_You don't trust your cousin? How shameful." _

Nico chuckled. "Just making sure, Thals. Hey, Xandra wants Percy to go with her to shooping before the meeting."

"_Now?"_

"Of course now."

"_Crap! We're shopping right now." _

"That's no problem. We just have to make sure that Annabeth doesn't spot us."

"_Okay. Let's just text each other so that we don't just bump with each other."_

"Sure."

"_Goodbye, Death Boy." _

"Hey wait, Thals?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Pick something nice for Annabeth. Something beautiful that will make all guys drool. I want to kick the Wrangler's ass."

Thalia laughed. _"'kay. Bye."_

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked behind her shoulder.

"No one. Just an old friend." Thalia lied.

"What do you think, Thalia?" Annabeth asked, pointing to a blue dress.

Thalia shook her head. It was too short. Then like she heard the heavens sang, angels started playing voilins. She grinned. She found the perfect dress.

_**the store across them**_

"Man, this is _boring_." Percy mumbled to his cousin.

They decided to buy Xandra's dress first and they were waiting for her to go out of the fitting room.

"Tell me about it. Give me a monster anytime."

"If she was just Annabeth, I wouldn't even complain."

"Then_ think_ that she is Annabeth. She is your _wife_."

Percy put his head between his hands. "Why did I even marry her?"

Nico shrugged but his heart just fell. "It was your choice. You're lucky that Athena didn't blow your head off yet."

Percy laughed. "That's impossible. I'm invincible..." he tralied off.

Percy didn't get to finish his sentence because standing before him was an angel. A blonde stepped out of the fitting room, wearing a grey tube that stopped above her knees, revealing her tanned long legs that didn't end. Thin spaghetti straps on the shoulders. It was a teasing dress. Her princess curls flying with the wind. He felt his heart stopped pounding. He can't breathe at the sight of her. She was smiling down at him like the smartass she is.

"What do you think, Percy?" He frowned. It wasn't her bell-like voice. It sounded like long nails stratching against chalkboards. The sarcasm wasn't there. His nickname was missing.

Like someone punched his gut, the scene in front of him shifted. A woman was standing in front of him wearing the same dress. But she wasn't an angel. Her legs weren't long. The breath-taking smile wasn't there. She had long, straight hair not princess curls. It wasn't blond but brown. He felt the small pieces of his heart broke to even smaller pieces.

Nico waved a hand in front of him. "Earth to Percy. Percy, are you even there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He assured himself more than to his companions.

"I'm sure he was just struck by my beauty. Right, darling?"

Percy felt his stomach flip, in a bad way. Her _beauty_? Percy could vote her as the ugliest woman of the year. She didn't even have the right to call him darling. She disgusted Percy. He can't believe that he was once called this _beautiful._

"Yes, dear." he lied bitterly.

"You can buy your tux while I change and pay for it. And Percy? Make sure the tie you buy doesn't look cheap."

The boys went out of the shop the second they were allowed to.

"Are you okay, Percy? You kinda zoned out a bit in there." Nico asked, poking his thumb at the back.

Percy sighed. "When you told me to think she was Annabeth, I took it literally. When Xandra came out, I saw Annabeth. Gods, she was beautiful and I can't believe I left her for that _thing._ And then Xandra went blabbing about her beauty." Percy rolled his eyes.

Nico patted his cousin's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see her later." his eyes widened when he realize what he said.

Percy was too busy thinking about Annabeth that he wasn't paying any attention to Nico. "What did you say?"

Nico let out a relieving sigh. "You'll be fine. Now let's buy your tux." he said, leading the way.

Before entering the store, Percy was sure he saw the same angel in one corner but convinced himself that he was just imagining things.

Little did he know that, that was Annabeth complaining to Thalia that she was sure she saw Percy in one of the dress stores.

* * *

**Gotcha, didn't I? I'm sorry but I just had to write it or else I'll explode, literally. Don't be too dissapointed, the next chapter will be the meeting I promise. Please review, they make my day. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**~Tammy Boomerang**


	4. The Meeting

**Yehey! I finally have the most awaited chapter up! Gods, this chapter was hard and easy to write. But it was worth it and I also had fun writing it. This is probably the longest chapter I ever had...yet. So if you hate long chapters, forgive me but plenty of important things happens in this chapter. If Nico is OOC, again forgive me, I just don't know him that well. Anyways, just enjoy!**

**I would like to thank my friend, not only here but also in real life, SilverXStars698. She helped me with this story and urged me to publish it. I also like to thank those who added this story to their favorites and to people who often review my story. They really made my day. **

**Disclaimer: Let's re-check shall we? Nah, I don't think so.**

******Song for this chapter: When You're Looking Like That by Westlife. (go search it! it's a pretty good song and it describes Percy so much in this chapter.)**

******

* * *

**

After flattening his hair one more time, he checked his reflection for the millionth time just to make sure he looked good. That's not even the weird part yet. The weird part was he didn't even know why he was so cautious of how he looked. He had done so many formal meetings before and he didn't even cared of what he wears. Since the incident where Xandra kept complimenting him how good he looked, he always tried not to be. So why was he like this?

"Man, you're going to break the mirror! Jeez, I already said you look great in the tux. Now put on your tie for the last time before you rip it." Nico whined from his bed.

Fixing his tie again he said, "Yeah, I know. But I just have this feeling that I have to look nice even though you say I do. I just don't know. I look like a teenager, nervous for his first date. And guess what, I feel _exactly _like that. Weird."

Nico shrugged. "Maybe you are."

Percy turned around to face his cousin. "What?"

"Maybe you are a teenager, nervous for his first date. But let me correct the statement that will fit in this situation. Maybe you are a teenager, nervous to _meet _his first date." he explained.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows at confusion. "What? That doesn't even make sense. Oh wait, you yourself doesn't even make any sense."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Who's your first date?"

Percy didn't hesitate. "Technically, it's Rachel but officially it's Annabeth." Nico could see the regret that passed through Percy's eyes.

"Then let's go with the official."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows more, if that was possible. "I still don't get it."

Nico sighed. "Do I have to do all the explaining? Look at the sentence from a different point of view. You are going to meet your first date, which is Annabeth. Get it?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Nico you didn't-"

Nico's hands went up. "I promise I didn't do it. The fates did. Annabeth is Xandra's boss."

"Holy cow." he whispered as he sat on his recliner. "Nico if you're lying-"

Nico chuckled. "I'm not, Percy. Thalia informed me about this."

Percy relaxed then stiffened again. "So Annabeth will be at the meeting?"

"Duh."

Then at the speed of light, Percy went back to fixing himself again.

"Percy, relax kay? Just chill. You might explode at your excitement."

"It's more of nervous than excited." he lied. Percy can't help but to grin.

* * *

"You can do this, Annabeth. Just remember to breath." Thalia joked. They were standing outside at the parking lot.

Annabeth nodded. "I'll try. You know, I look like a lovesick girl that can't believe she was dating the hottest guy on the planet."

"True."

She glared at her. "Not helping, Thalia."

Thalia laughed. "You'll be fine. Now go inside and I'll stay at your house. When you get home, promise me you'll tell me everything."

"You sound like a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I did promise that I'll be one for this day."

With one final glare, Annabeth headed for the back door of the conference room. Annabeth took a deep breath. She reached for the door knob. "Athena help me." she mumbled. She opened the door...to see four people seated. Annabeth relaxed and thanked the gods Percy wasn't one of them...yet.

"Welcome, Annabeth." Big Frank greeted, patting a seat between him and Lelaine.

She smiled at the other two employees sat across them before seating down.

"What took you so long?" Lel whispered.

"Y'know, the usual. Traffic. Bills. Stuff. Clothes." _and talk about calming your heart from jumping off your chest, _she mentally added.

"I thought Big Frank said _plenty_ employees. There just two of them."

Annabeth shrugged. "Wrangler hasn't came in," Gulp. "-with her husband yet."

Lel's gaze went behind Annabeth's shoulder. "Speaking of which, there she is. And I gotta say, she did a good pick for her husband." she said, nodding her head to the main door of the room.

Oh how she dreaded for this moment. She can't hear anything but the pounding of her heart. She felt cold. Slowly, she turned her head, ready to face her greatest fear, except for spiders of course. Xandra stood by the door, looking absolutely gorgeous and sexy at the same time. Behind her stood Percy who was looking straight at her. She gulped. He still looked the same since the last time she saw him. Just more handsome. He was wearing a black tux that gave him a devilish look. His tie was simple, blue with grey stripes. She wonders if that has to mean something. What really caught Annabeth's attention was his piercing sea-green eyes, making her fall in love with him all over again. But that wasn't the point, his eyes seemed darker, duller. It didn't shine the way it used to whenever they kiss or exchange their "I love you"'s. It's usual sparkle was missing. But all in all, it was still her Seaweed Brain. When she thought that, things slowed down. Her breath was going back to its usual rhythm. Her heart was soaring. And she did the most ridiculous thing, she smiled at him.

Kronos seemed to do Percy a favor. Time froze, making Percy to take in everything. Percy stared at nothing but at Annabeth. She was wearing a knee-length, strapless, green dress. Green. It made Percy grin. Her golden hair flowing down her shoulders, making Percy long just to touch her. She didn't wear make up, which made Percy's grin wider. He pinned her grey eyes with his green ones. Percy noticed that she was smiling at him and it felt like they were the only people on Earth. She was _so _beautiful, it made his heart clench. He wanted to tell her so. He wanted to beg at her feet to tell her how sorry he was. But he won't be pessimistic. This was the only oppurtunity to see Annabeth again and he will make the most of it.

Percy was still grinning as they sat beside two other employees.

Big Frank coughed. "Now we're complete let's get started. Lucas you go first."

The guy that sat across Annabeth stood, mumbling his thanks to Big Frank. He has shaggy autumn hair, you know the color which you don't know if it's reddish-brown or brownish-red. Deep black orbs. He was wearing a tux similar to what Percy was wearing but with a red tie. Annabeth could almost sense Lelaine checking him out, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm Lucas Caige. An author before coming here."

Big Frank nodded. "Then why did you stop?"

His expression saddened. "Well, my mother is very ill and the money I get as an author wasn't enough for hospital bills and for medicine."

Annabeth felt sorry for him. She has a ton of slots full of money and she doesn't even know what to do with it since her happiness never came from cash. Maybe she could help him...

"Any hobbies?" This time Lelaine was the one who asked it.

Lucas's sarcastic smile came back. "I can sing very well and act also. My brother told me that I should audition for something so I can be discovered and bring more money than enough. But I don't want the celebrity life."

Lelaine seemed impressed.

"Any girlfriends?" Annabeth asked. She smirked at Percy's expression.

"No. Still single." he replied, but looking straight at Lelaine.

Lelaine seemed_ more _impressed.

Lucas sat as the next employee stood. He was James Carl. He has mushy blond hair. Amazing brown eyes. He said he applied a job here because his girlfriend said so. Everyone laughed at that point. He also said that he was having an intention to marry her but he doesn't have the ring yet, so he also applied to save some money.

"Xandra you're next." Big Frank bitterly said.

"I will be suprised if you don't know me yet. I'm Xandra Patricia Wrangler, youngest daughter of Charles Anthony Wrangler and Kathleen Ana Miranda. I—" she was cut off by...

"Honey, you're too famous. I'm sure everyone _does_ know you." Percy interrupted her.

"What's your name, son?" Big Frank curiously asked. Something about his aura sent him a feeling that he should hate him or something.

Percy smiled and stood up. "I'm Percy Jackson. Dolphin trainer by day and a marine biologist by night."

"Hobbies?"

"I like to swim, sir." he answered. Big Frank nodded and gestured him to seat.

He lowered his head and whispered at Annabeth's ear. "_The _Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon?"

If she didn't know Big Frank any better, she would be suprised at his question. When she first came here, Big Frank sensed that she was a half-blood and he asked her if she was. At that day, Annabeth learned that her boss was her half-brother.

Annabeth nodded. "And my ex-boyfriend."

His eyes widened. "You dated a son of _Poseidon?_ Mother hates him and you _dated_ one of his _spawns?_"

Annabeth nodded again. "Mom approved us before he broke up with me."

Big Frank glared at Percy. "Why hasn't Mother blowed up his head in pieces yet?"

Annabeth smirked. "He's invincible, Big Frank. Took a dip at the Styx."

"So the rumors were true. Oh well, he did save Olympus."

Minutes later, Lucas had to go because the hospital was calling him much to Lel's dissapointment. Then, James too had to go, he said something at his home had gone wrong.

Xandra spoke up, "Oh, I have good news to tell you all. I'm pregnant! Isn't it great?" she said, kissing Percy's cheek. While Xandra loked away, Percy wiped off the spot where Xandra kissed him.

None of them was happy about Xandra's pregnacy, not even Percy. He just had a blank expression on his face and looked so distant. Lelaine was annoyed, it means because of her baby mood swings she will go more cranky than ever. She hated Annabeth for once, for making Xandra her accountant. Big Frank just stared, he didn't even know what to feel about his least favorite employee's pregnancy. The color on Annabeth's face drained. Her eyes started stinging and she realized it was tears. She stopped them quickly, not wanting to cry in front of everyone especially in front of Percy. Not just because they _did it_ but they will have a baby on their own when it could be hers and his. Percy will soon have a baby and she wasn't the mother. Percy will have a family and she wasn't a part of it. She was crumbling in to pieces. Her misery became her anger. The first thing she will do when she gets home was to destroy that painting on her wall. She will use every tool that was needed to be brought to pieces. She _hated_ him.

To stop the awkwardness that was flowing through them she was the first one to spoke. "Congratulations, Xandra. I hope you and your husband will be happy with this blessing." she said wtih fake enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Miss Chase."

Her gaze landed on Percy. His silence fustrated her more, making her more confused. It was his baby, right? Why hasn't he congratulated her already? Why wasn't he happy? As Annabeth continued to stare at Percy, she noticed his eyes was darker than even before, so dark it almost looked black. Her confusion taking her sanity piece by piece.

Suddenly, they heard a _boom _outside. They all ran to the back door to see what was going on.

"My car!" Xandra shrieked before fainting. All of them smirked.

"That isn't going to be good for the baby." Lelaine stated.

Percy snorted. "Who cares?"

Annabeth was even more confused. It looked like he didn't even _cared _for his child and Percy was one of the guys that cares deeply for their loved ones. He didn't even knelt beside Xandra when she fainted. Something was wrong...

"Lelaine, bring her to the hospital just near here. Tell them she fainted because of hunger." Big Frank instructed her. She did what she was told to.

She probably saw a "truck" hit her car. But not the half-bloods and Lelaine, who can see through the mist. They saw a hydra blew fire at Xandra's car.

"I thought monsters weren't suppose to exist after we defeated Kronos." Percy said, reaching for Riptide. Secretly, he was grateful for the hydra for making his wife faint.

Annabeth reached for her dagger under her dress. She thought she wasn't going to use it for a long long time. It's a good thing, Thalia has a very good intuition. "It will be just like old times right, Seaweed Brain?" she said, trying to sound bitter but his nickname just slipped out of old habit. She was supposed to be mad at him but there she was, talking to him like nothing happened at all.

He stared at her for a moment. Did he hear her right? Did she just say _Seaweed Brain_? He thought he won't hear those two words ever again. And she was talking to him but that doesn't mean that she isn't angry at him but still, she was talking to him! He was happy for the first time since the last four years.

"I guess so, Wise Girl." he gleefully replied.

_Wise Girl_. She missed that. She smiled. Maybe they could still be friends. Or even as best friends. She just wanted to be with him, even though she hated him and loved him. Gods, she was becoming bi-polar.

After uncapping Riptide, they charged for the monster. The two was dodging fire and was trying to hit the body of the hydra rather than the heads. From afar, Big Frank was shooting arrows at it.

Percy heard groans of pain at his left and saw Annabeth on the ground, clutching her left leg. The hydra's claw slashed at Annabeth, ripping her dress at the end of it and wounding her leg. Fury built inside Percy. No one or nothing hurts Annabeth, he had done enough of that already. He closed his eyes, concentrating very hard. He could hear the fountain at the entrance. He could hear the water moving inside the pipes of the drinking fountains. He raised his hand up. The noise in his ear was getting louder as he gets more ready to fire. The hand in the air became a fist. Almost there. He released his fist, showing his palm and water started flowing to the parking lot. Pipes bursted, making more water flow. He focused on all the energy to the monster, making the water surround it. He clenched his hand to a fist again. The water started to freeze until the monster inside was frozen. He pounded his fist on his other palm, making the ice shatter and the monster into pieces. He smiled as he relaxed. He heard Annabeth's groan and became alert again. He ran to her, kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, totally concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, trying to sit up but failing.

"Here let me help you." he offered, putting his hand on her back and his other hand was clutching her arm.

"No, I can handle myself." she argued, trying to move away from Percy as far as possible.

"She just needs some nectar and ambrosia." A deep voice said beside him. He moved to Percy's place and helped Annabeth get up. Percy was a little hurt that Annabeth let herself be helped by her boss but not by him. He just shrugged it off, he deserved it anyway. Percy watched as he put her arm over his shoulders and his other arm around her waist. He looked at the man's face and he immediately knew who he was.

"You're a son of Athena, aren't you?" Percy bluntly asked.

"Nice observation, son of Poseidon." he said.

"Guys, sorry!" Someone shouted behind him. They watched as a dark figure approaced them. "I was talking to Alecto and the other two sneaked up this hydra. Damn those Furies." It wasn't actually nice to curse at a Fury but what the heck, he was the son of Hades, they won't dare touch them.

As Nico came closer, Percy replied, "Apology not accepted, di Angelo."

"Percy, I'm really sorry." he said again and he really was. He knew how important night this is to his cousin and the hydra just ruined it.

"S'okay. Just to make sure you'll make up for it." he joked but had a serious expression. "Seriously, it wounded Annabeth." he whispered.

Nico looked over his cousin's shoulder and saw Annabeth clinging to a man. He walked closer to them.

"Hey, Annabeth." he said, smiling.

"Nico? Is that you? You've grown." Annabeth said, trying to smile despite the pain in her leg.

He chuckled. "Yeah it is. I have some nectar in my car."

The man shook his head. "It's okay. I have some in my office." He took out his free hand. "I'm Franklin Crooke but you can call me Big Frank, son of Athena."

Nico nodded, shaking his hand firmly. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Big Frank raised an eyebrow. "Hades?"

Nico chuckled. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Big Frank smiled. "Very."

Annabeth groaned again from pain.

"I better rest her already. Nice to meet you, son of Poseidon, son of Hades." he said, bowing his head to each of them before walking away with Annabeth.

Nico turned to face his cousin. "Why do I have a feeling that you had a rough night?"

Percy groaned. "You don't know the half of it."

They walked to Nico's black convertible in silence. Nico was driving them to their favorite place if Percy was miserable like this. They went to the most famous bar in the middle of the city.

"Where's Xandra?" Nico asked.

Percy laughed. "She fainted because she saw a truck crashed in to her BMW which was actually a hydra that burned it."

"See? The hydra wasn't that bad. It burned her BMW and it made her faint." Percy shook his head at his cousin's childishness.

When they're already half way there, Nico spoke up again. "Oh by the way, Chase looked hot."

Percy punched his cousin in the arm. "Shut up."

Nico smirked. "How was your night?"

Percy looked at his cousin like he was the craziest man on the planet. "You seriously have to ask that?"

"Yes."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I got to see Annabeth."

"And?"

"And Xandra's pregnant."

"What?" he screamed and stared at Percy.

"Nico the road!" Percy reminded him.

Nico swerved the wheel to the right. They were almost hit by a truck, literally.

"Xandra's pregnant?" Nico asked again.

Percy had a disgusted look on his face. "I told you once, don't make me say it again."

Ignoring his reply, Nico asked again, "Xandra's pregnant?"

Percy glared at him. "Didn't you just hear me?"

"So Xandra's pregnant, that's why I feel like there's more than one soul in Xandra's body." he said.

"Fuck the baby for all I care!" Percy shouted.

"What nice words, Mr. Jackson." Nico said sarcastically. "Why are you angry at the baby anyway? Is it because you're not the father?"

Percy's face looked like he just ate slugs. "No! It's the fact that I have to _pretend _that I'm the father, which certainly was not. And I have to raise the child with _her. _And ew, I don't want to have a baby with Xandra. I want a child that will grow up as an original swimmer and..."

"...and the smartest kid in her class." Nico finished for him. "How do you even know that you're not the father, Percy?"

Percy glared at him. "You know, Nico! Look at its soul, it isn't my child. We didn't even do it!"

"Yes I know, Percy. Now just relax. You'll be drunk just in a few minutes."

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please hurry. I just want to get the fuck out of this shit."

* * *

Percy was just gulping his first cups of shots and he's already a little bit tipsy. Nico probably had more but not feeling the slightest of dizziness. You might ask why's that even possible. Well, it's a power he had discovered as a son of Hades. When you drink, the alcohol mixes with your blood. Drinking makes you dizzy then it makes you do things on impulse without thinking through about it. In summary, it makes you half-way crazy, not full but still half-way. All he has to do was focus on the sanity of his soul. He should be calm and at peace. When he got a hold of a piece of his sanity, he is free to drink how much he liked. He just had to make sure, that sanity was still in his hold because if he releases that small piece, without the assurance of the alcohol was rid from his blood, not just he would be a drunk man but a totally permanent madman. It was risky but he had mastered this technique a long time ago.

He noticed that Percy was starting to dance like a gay person. _Gods,_ he thought. He had to get Percy home before anything terrible happens like in the "Drunken Days."

The drive to Percy's penthouse was silent but that doesn't mean Percy wasn't drunk. Because he was. It wasn't his usual behavior when he's drunk but the last time Percy was drunk and he stayed silent, it was a day Nico never wanted to remember. He learned from experience that when Percy was drunk, never ever let your guard down.

He mostly dragged Percy to his room. He made Percy sat down on his bed. Percy looked...weird. Heck, Percy was unpredictable whenever he was drunk. The "Drunken Days", as Nico liked to call it, was the moments Percy was drunk and "terrible" things happen. Nico was always there to bear it with him but they weren't really Kodak moments. Nico braced himself for what will happen tonight. Drunken Days were the most horrible, disgusting and heart breaking scenes Nico had ever experienced. He wondered what would happen now.

Percy looked up at Nico. He looked confused. "Is this my apartment?" he asked. Nico considered that normal, compared to the other times.

"This is your _penthouse_, Percy." Nico explained.

Percy nodded. "So where is Annabeth?"

Okay, that took him off guard. "Huh?"

"Annabeth. Where is Annabeth? I mean, if this my penthouse shouldn't Annabeth be here? She is my wife, isn't she? She's also pregnant, right?" he innocently asked. He looked like any ordinary man, looking for his pregnant wife but Nico knew better than that. He pitied him in many ways. He felt sorry for him. For the torture he gets every single day.

"Percy," he started with a softer voice. "You're drunk. Annabeth isn't your wife. Xandra Wrangler is."

Percy looked at him with wide eyes. "I _didn't _propese to Annabeth? But to a Wrangler that I don't even _like_? Well, that was stupid."

"I agree." Nico said and he did agree. Percy may be crazy when he's drunk or even disgusting but sometimes he comes to his full senses when he's drunk.

When Nico was sure Percy wasn't going to say anything else, he headed for the door but before his fingertips touched the door knob, Percy spoke up behind him. "I wish Annabeth knows how sorry I am."

Nico considered it a success if his face showed no confusion at all, as he turned around to face his cousin. "I know I just said you were drunk just seconds ago. But are you really drunk?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know the difference of drunk and sane anymore. When I drink, it isn't the one that takes away my sanity by every second but the life I have, Nico. I probably did the biggest mistake of my life. I know I should move on but how can I when I have Xandra there to remind me everyday. And when I saw Annabeth, it drove me crazy, in the good and the bad way. It also shove all the guilt into my face. It's the guilt that I can't live with. Not Xandra. I don't care if I have to put up with her everyday, I'll understand that. Nico, it's the guilt." he said, tears forming in his eyes. Nico looked away, he hated this part. The part where Percy made himself weak. It didn't annoy him but it just made him...sad. Percy was probably the bravest and the most courageous friend he had ever had. Heck, he was the only friend he had in the real world. And seeing the hero of Olympus like this just makes him pity him more. Some say Percy was a like big brother to Nico. Percy was denying the idea and not from modesty but because it was the truth. Nico was the one who helps him stand up whenever he falls to pieces. He's the punching bag when he needed it. When he wanted to shout, Nico lets him shout at his face just to let it all out. Nico was the one he could count on everytime he would feel miserable. When he felt like the whole world was angry at him for leaving Annabeth, he was the one that stayed with him. Nico is more than his cousin. More than his friend. He was a brother to him. The brother that really helped, not those abusive boys that take their siblings for granted. Even when Percy's was drunk, he knew Nico was there and he was grateful for it.

"You should sleep." Nico finally said.

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "Maybe I'll feel better in the morning. But can you get me a glass of water, please?"

Nico nodded. "Sure thing." He got out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

While he was pouring water in his glass, he concentrated on Percy's soul. He almost dropped the glass at how much it was wounded. It was more in pain than the last time he checked it. Trauma was going to be the death of Percy, he was sure of it.

* * *

******There you have it! I really feel sorry for Percy. 'Guilty Percy' wasn't actually hard to write because I just have to reflect myself and there I have it! Just kidding but seriously I'm feeling some guilt here, of course I won't tell you what it is! **

******Enough about me, now tell me what you think about this chap! I also welcome suggestions. If you didn't like the action scene of this chap, I'm sorry but I ain't good with action...**

******~Tammy Boomerang**


	5. The Drunken Days and a Blast to the Past

**Okay, so this is a very short filler chapter. It tells more about its past and the story's background. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also don't own Dairy Queen.**

**

* * *

**

_Rewind to four years ago..._

Drunken Day number one was the day Nico di Angelo knew that things will change from better to worse.

"To freedom!" a man and his mistress, ahem, _girlfriend _cheered together.

Sat across them was Nico, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. They were at a bar, celebrating Percy's "freedom" from Annabeth. Percy informed them that he just broke up with Annabeth and Xandra was ever so happy. But Nico knew it was wrong. Leaving a daughter of Athena was stupid. Even a son of Hades should know that. He considered Percy lucky for not being killed by the goddess of wisdom yet. Nico could only think what Annabeth was doing. Maybe she was crying in the bathroom or getting drunk herself. _I should call Thalia about this_, he mentally noted.

Percy saw the bored expression of his cousin and being drunk he said, "C'mon Nico! This is my freedom party for crying out loud! Get something to drink, get some random girl knocked up for the night!"

Gods, just kill him now! Not just because of Percy's last...comment but the scene in front of him. Xandra was sitting on Percy's lap, her hands tucked under his jeans. While Percy's was rubbing her ass and they were sucking faces like there's no tomorrow. Nico felt he could throw up right there and then. Please, he was more of Percabeth himself and even though they get all mushy and fluffy everytime he's around them, atleast that was bearable. This was nothing compared to Kronos! He put his head in his hands, somehow he got the feeling things will definitely change.

_Six months later..._

Drunken Day number two happened six months after Percy broke up with Annabeth and three months before Percy and Xandra's wedding day. This day almost broke Nico's heart.

"Nico is this karma or am I just plain stupid?"

Percy desperately asked, sitting on the floor of his shower. He didn't have the strength to dry himself. Nico watched him, sitting on the sink. For the last hour, Percy drank, cried and laughed like a total maniac. Why? Because they caught Xandra pole dancing in one of the most famous bars in the city. Men were gawking and touching her. While there at a bar, Percy didn't let go of the oppurtunity to drink. Percy cried the whole night not because they saw Xandra cheating on him with thousands of men but because of the guilt.

"I think I'm just stupid." Percy let out a humorless laugh. "Did you hear that world? Percy Jackson is stupid! Why? Because he left the only girl that truly loved him. He had hurt her for this slut! Ha ha! Athena if you like to kill me, do it now! I deserve it! I am stupid! I am stupid!" he shouted to the wall, stomping his feet and punching himself with his fists.

His tears mixing with the water from the shower. He wanted to kill himself but Nico wouldn't let him. Nico would like to comfort him but it would only end up hurting each other. But he was there just for his cousin.

He kept shouting. He could hear his neighbors complaining about the noise but he didn't stop. They didn't know the pain he was feeling. How could he be so stupid? Xandra could never be better than Annabeth but he can't change what happened. Annabeth would never accept him anymore after what he had done to her. And if he leaves Xandra, her dad would kill him.

Nico sat there, watching his cousin suffer. Percy was invincible but right now he looked so vulnerable. Nico knew this day would come but he didn't know it would be this bad.

Percy's glare turned to Nico and it softened. "Nico why are you crying?"

Nico could just looked away, wiping the tear in his eye. He shouldn't cry. He was though. He wasn't soft. But how couldn't he when in front of him was his cousin, who was a brotherly figure for him, crying everything out. He has seen him in his worst but that was only scars, bruises and blood. This was the real pain that souls suffer not just the outside and being the son of Hades, he could feel how hurt Percy's soul was. He saw himself in him. The pain of losing someone. The feeling like the whole world was angry with him. And for once, he let the tears fall.

_Three months later..._

Drunken Day number three was a day Nico never wanted to remember.

Nico was suspicious. It was a day after the wedding and Percy was supposed to be drunk but there he was, sitting straight on his bed, his head rested on the headboard. He was silent. It wasn't his original behavior whenever he was drunk. Nico sat in one corner and while he was watching his cousin he was reading his Owner's Manual of his Mythomagic _Expo_. He's grown out of it and he's not a kid anymore, so? It's updated _and _it has more features. He just _had _to have it.

"Nico?"

His eyes snapped at him, cautious. "Yes, Percy?"

"Can I fuck you?"

What? "Huh?"

"Can I fuck you? Like what I did with Annabeth. I mean, I just misses the way she rides me. It drove me insane! And the way her hands would roam my body, it make my skin burned! Burned, I tell you! When her hands get tangled with my hair and massage my scalp, gods I feel like I was in heaven. So, can I fuck you?"

"Umm...no?"

Percy laid down on his bed. "Oh, okay. I understand. I'll sleep, maybe I'll feel better."

Nico stared at him for a moment before running straight to the bathroom, ready to throw up at any second. That was the strangest and the most disgusting Drunken Day _ever._

_A year later..._

Drunken Day number four was the day Nico declared his least favorite god, Dionysus.

"Lalalalala!" A drunk Percy sang as Nico kept dragging him to the big house. It was summer and Nico saw the oppurtunity to stop this apocalypse of the Drunken Days!

As they passed the cabins, unknown campers kept laughing at Percy, his friends are confused, the Athena cabin was glaring at him for hurting their sister. The only cabin that pitied him was the Aphrodite cabin. They were the only one that knew what was really happening, their mother would always update them of what is happening with her favorite couple. Some Aphrodite girls even cried at the tragedy of the love life. Aphrodite boys kept making popcorn as the suspense rises.

When they entered the big house, Nico saw Chiron and Mr.D playing...poker? They never played poker before. Oh what the heck, there is a first for everything.

"I win again, Mr.D." Chiron gleefully said.

Mr.D snorted before taking a drink from his purple coke.

"Ahem!"

Their attention turned to the two half-bloods at the hallway.

Mr.D had a smug look on his face. "Are you suddenly gay, son of Hades? You can let go of Percy's hand."

Nico glared at him. "If I let go, he would run like a boy chasing his ball and at the same time, looked like he was being chased by Zeus."

Thunder rumbled outside and Nico mumbled an apology.

"Oh hey, Mr. Brunner! I didn't see you there! I have a question for you. Why is that all the statues of the gods in museums are naked? I mean, they can make something that are clothed right? No wonder they get raped by mortals. So I, Percy Jackson, President of the United States declares that all statues should be clothed." Percy lazily said, pointing a finger up. His eyes are half-opened and he looked like he can drop any second.

Chiron stared at him like he was a lunatic. "Is he...drunk?"

Nico nodded. "Very. That's why I came here." He turned to Mr.D. "Can you bless him, so that whenever he drinks he won't get drunk?"

Mr.D though about it for a while. "No"

"What? Please. I'm begging you. _Terrible _things happen when he's drunk."

Percy spoke beside him. "Mr.D, did you know that unicorns are planning to take over the world?"

Chiron shook his head. Mr.D still was staring at his cards. "Then don't make him drink."

Nico punched his fist at the table. "Please. It's the least you can do for the hero of Olympus."

"Still no."

Nico stomped off the big house, dragging Percy behind him. So if you have an intention to ask him who's his least favorite god, don't, because by the end of the day you'll have an army of zombies at your tail, chasing you.

_A week before Xandra stepped in to Annabeth's office... _(or a week before the first chapter.)

Drunken Day number five was not so bad. He just had one question in his mind since then: Were the Fates really that cruel or were they doing them a favor?

"Why was Percy drunk again?" Xandra asked the black-haired boy across her.

Nico opened his mouth but paused for a moment. He could not tell her that Percy drank because he was informed that Annabeth moved on and never wanted him in her life again. Could he tell that to Xandra? Of course not, that would be like what? Yeah, suicidal.

"His friends from the ocean park challenged him to a drinking contest." he lied smoothly.

"That better not be a habbit." she said, looking over the couch where Percy slept. They made a deal. If Percy was drunk when he arrives home at night, he would not sleep on the bed with her but on the couch. Percy didn't even argue with that, it just gave him more reasons to drink.

"Speaking of work, Daddy was pissed with his company's downfall. He demanded me and my siblings to get jobs." she said with a totally disgusted look on her face. Nico tried his best not to laugh and succeeded. Xandra and a job were not best friends.

Keeping a serious face, he asked, "Anything in mind where you'll work yet?"

Xandra shook her head, "Rafael, my brother, already got the wanted slot in Dairy Queen and my sister, Gabrielle, was lucky enough to be considered as a fashion designer."

The window was open and it was very windy outside. A newspaper flew inside the penthouse and went directly to Xandra's feet. Nico looked over the window, suspicious. What happened in front of them doesn't happen everyday. It was liked the newspaper was purposely brought here and was contolled by a remote. _A remote_, Nico thought. _Who in the world controls each and every single thing and person like a remote? The Fates, of course._ Nico groaned in his mind. What are they up to now?

Nico watched with wide eyes, as Xandra picked up the paper from the floor. In big bold letters it wrote: **Crooke Inc., accepting new employees**. Oh, what a coincidence? Underneath it, wrote in smaller letters: Look for Lelaine McKnight for more information.

"Oh look. I think the job came to me." she said, totally relieved. She handed to Nico the newspaper.

He scrunched his eyebrows. _Crooke Inc. _Why was it so familiar? He was sure he heard it before, maybe a year ago. He was not known for his memory though but somehow he felt as if it was just yesterday that he heard about it.

"_How's Annabeth?" Nico asked. _

_Thalia sighed. "Better and I think she moved on. But you know she still becomes silent when the topic's about Percy. She also found a job. She will work in Crooke Inc." _

_She will work in Crooke Inc...She will work in Crooke Inc..._

It kept echoing through Nico's mind. The last time he talked to Thalia, she said that Annabeth was promoted as CEO. Nico's eyes widened even more. So it means, Annabeth will be Xandra's...boss. _Uh oh. Not good, _he thought.

He stared at Xandra, wishing that she would change her mind. "Are you sure about this?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to be dirt in my family's name, do I? Besides, I have no choice."

Nico gulped and looked at the sleeping Percy worriedly. Percy isn't out of Annabeth's life just yet.

_...back to the present._

_

* * *

_

**That's it! I need suggestions! What do you want to happen in the next chapters? Say it in your review or PM me.**

**~Tammy Boomerang**


	6. A Plan in the Making and Darth Vader?

**Okay, so I just want to tell you that in my country, classes had already started last week. So I want to warn you that the updating process of this story may slow down a bit because of homework and other school stuff. Anyway, I've been addicted to Star Wars lately, mostly because of Hayden Christensen :). So yeah, I'm also a Star Wars fanatic and that will explain the whole "Darth Vader" thing. Oh yeah, I so love the start and the ending of this chapter. **

**P.S. I would like to thank SilverXStars698 for giving me this WONDERFUL idea for my story! I owe her a lot. **

******Disclaimer: Negative.**

******

* * *

**

Not even being drunk could prevent Percy from having bad dreams...

_In Percy's dream, he was standing in a small, dark and empty room. The only source of light was the small candle at the corner, making Percy atleast see two figures that stood between him and the candle. They stood as shadows in front of the candle and Percy could only see their outlines and can't identify them. _

_The figure on his right spoke, "Did you do it?" The high-pitched voice was, no doubt, belonged to a woman. Percy started muffling names of girls he knew in his mind but failed knowing that it was impossible for someone to have a such beautiful voice._

_It was so dark that Percy almost didn't notice the other figure's lips turn to a wicked grin. "Mommy, if you only knew how easy it is to seduce a slut." A deep voice answered. Percy's jaw half-dropped at the voice. It was the voice that most football players have, the deep and hypnotizing sound that could make any girl want them immediately. And he wondered if the slut that the figure was talking about was the bitch that he calls his wife. Percy listened closer as the figure continued, "I quite fancy her, Mom. She's lust herself. I don't even need to shoot an arrow at her, like what I did with little Perseus Jackson." _

_Percy's eyes widened and his jaw fully dropped. Arrow? What arrow? And how did he know his name? His full name? _

_Percy stood on his ground and tried his best not to make a sound but feeling even more stupid. He was in a freakin' dream! Of course he wasn't _really _there. But even that comfort can't stop the nervous pounding of his heart. _

_The woman reflected the man's evil grin. "Good. Make sure the child doesn't reach Camp Half-Blood. Kill it, if you must."_

_The man bowed his head and disappeared in the shadows. Percy stared at the remaining figure in the room. Who were they? What in the hell were they talking about? Another half-blood? It was too many for him to take in._

_The black figure turned and faced the spot where Percy was standing. He gulped even though he knew she couldn't see him. Her face was hidden by the shadows but when the words slipped out her mouth, it told Percy everything he needs to know. _

_"I told you I won't make your love life easy, Percy Jackson." _

Percy Jackson jolted up and took heavy breathes. He looked around the room, wanting to confirm that it was just a dream and nothing real. But his dreams _always_ happen. He looked over his side, glancing at a sleeping Xandra. He knew he wasn't the father but after the dream he just had, he was starting to wonder, _who _was the real father?

* * *

The whole morning, Annabeth stood at the foot of her bed. Her feet frozen to the ground, her hands balled into fists. Her whole body stiffened as she glared daggers at the painting. She glared at it as if it will melt under her gaze, but it didn't. When she woke up, she didn't waste a second. She immediately took off the painting from her wall and threw it at her dumpster. But only to find it again hanging on her wall when she arrived at her room. She found out that the frame was made of magic like Riptide. It will always appear at her wall. And the water used for the painting was from the River Styx. So it was undestructable, which only made Annabeth angrier.

"How's your leg?" Thalia asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Better." Annabeth mumbled, not tearing her glare from the painting.

Thalia took a short glance at the painting before saying, "Glaring at it for the whole day won't do anything."

"I've tried everything!" she cried exasperated.

Thalia shook her head. "Just let go of it, Annabeth."

Annabeth clenched her jaw but didn't response.

"You said it yourself, Percy acted last night as if it wasn't his child."

Annabeth turned to glare at the huntress. "Keyword of that sentence: 'acted'. He can act as any actor can, Thalia! That's how he fooled me and made me think that I was his only. He's fooling me again!"

Thalia rolled her eyes at her best friend's pride. She actually knew the truth. That Xandra cheated on Percy and she would like to think that as karma for him. Annabeth would do anything for Percy-hence the time when she took the knife for him-and he just left her like that. She was mad at Percy alright, she just agreed on helping Nico to get them together for Annabeth's sake.

Now she saw a path on how to get them together again. If Annabeth only knew the truth and she does, but without her pride blocking her way, maybe they could start over again. If she knew how sorry Percy was and that he was fooled by himself, maybe Annabeth would think that they were even. Thalia knew that Annabeth wants to be with him as much as Percy wants to be with Annabeth. If she can only bring the words out of Percy...

She must have scrunched her eyebrows or something because Annabeth asked, "Hello? Thalia?"

Thalia stared at Annabeth then at the painting, as if she was looking for some inspiration. Her blue eyes wandered from the sky to the trident to the owl and finally to the rock. She studied the right-bottom corner that has the signature of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She stared at the signature first before moving her eyes to Annabeth's confused face. She brought her eyes from Annabeth and back to the signature and back and forth.

She said her goodbye to Annabeth and told her she has to go somewhere quick. She left Annabeth's room, leaving her very confused. As she walked down the streets, she couldn't help but to smile at the thought of; maybe green-eyed monsters could help them after all.

* * *

Nico waited for his cousin in their usual spot in the coffee shop. As he crossed his arms over his chest, he thought how in the world will they fix everything? They were asking for the impossible. He shook his head, removing his Ray Bans from his face and tugging it at the collar of his shirt. He wore his usual jeans, a black shirt with a print in front of it saying: Go To Hell, and his favorite leather jacket. Thalia texted him that they will meet in their original meeting place, which is this coffee shop. He straightened his position on the chair when he saw a girl with a black shirt stepped in the shop.

Nico watched Thalia sat across him in the small table. "What's up, Death Boy?"

He opened his mouth to tell her that he was fine and still the same but decided to play with her. "Isn't that ironic, Thalia? You are asking me what is up when you should be asking me what is down. I mean it's my father's domain is what is down and your father's domain is what is up."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Har har. Very funny. My ribs are cracking." she said sarcastically. "How's Mission Percabeth in your side?"

Nico let go of the grin and frowned. "Worse. The meeting affected Percy a lot."

"Have you checked his soul?" she whispered so low, like she was afraid of the answer.

Nico nodded. "Just last night. His soul is fading away, Thalia. Fast. I just don't feel it, I _know _it." He lowered his voice. "Annabeth's the one who anchors him in the world."

Thalia rubbed her temples. "Which makes this mission even harder. We need to get them back together."

"Soon." he agreed. "Any ideas, Pinecone Face?"

Thalia stared outside the window. "Well, I have this one..." she trailed off.

"Then say it!" Nico demanded. He got stares from other customers and lowered his voice. "It might be our only chance."

Thalia shook her head. "I'm not sure about this one, di Angelo."

Nico sighed. "Atleast we have to try. We're at the worst already. Nothing worse could happen, right?"

Thalia glared at him. "You don't know that."

Nico gave her the look.

"Fine! Just don't blame me if this is going to fail!" she exclaimed, making Nico grin.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Thalia bit her lip. "We need a prop here."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "A prop?"

Thalia nodded. "We need to use somebody. You still have servants right? That are real people?"

Nico smiled his evil grin that would make his father proud. "Of course."

"We need one of them. A male. And make sure he's cute."

Nico just nodded. Thalia zapped his hand with a mini-lightning.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, glaring at Thalia and rubbing the back of his hand.

Thalia glared at him back. "Don't just stand there. Call him or something."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, Pinecone Face, I am _sitting _here not standing. I already asked some skeletons to summon him."

Thalia quirked her eyebrows. "He's a half-blood?"

Nico rolled his eyes but nodded. "A son of Apollo."

Without five minutes passing by, a man entered the the coffee shop and headed for their table. He bowed his head before Nico and said the words that turned Thalia's world upside down, "What is thy bidding, my lord?"

Thalia couldn't help but to laugh. She had to clutch her stomach. Her laughter was the only sound in the coffee shop, _And Darth Vader's breathing_ she thought in her own fantasy and it made her laugh more. People were staring at her as if she was crazy but she didn't mind because it was _that _hilarious. Her sides were killing her! She quieted down but still was giggling.

"Now that's what you call a rib-cracking joke." she said between her giggles. The man and Nico stared at each other before looking at Thalia, asking in their minds, what in the hell?

"What is so funny?" Nico growled.

Thalia raised her hand up, trying to calm herself. "Seriously Nico, when did you turn to the dark side?"

She bursted into laughter again at her own joke. Her face was so red but she didn't stop.

The man had enough, he took out his celestial bronze dagger and placed the tip just a millimeter from Thalia's throat. She frowned. "Hold on, Darth Vader. I was laughing at the whole 'What is thy bidding, my lord' thing. A second there I thought we turned Star Wars." she joked, but the man pushed the dagger more.

She glared at him before zapping him right in the ass. She laughed as the man jumped and rubbed the place where he was zapped.

Nico made the _tsk tsk_ sound. "She may be annoying but you have to learn not to mess with her."

"Yes, my lord." he bowed his head again before taking a seat in between them, glaring at Thalia the whole time.

"Thalia meet one of my apprentices, Lucas Caige. Caige meet Thalia Grace, my cousin, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." he introduced.

They nodded at each other. "He works at Crooke Inc., too."

Thalia's eyes widened for a moment but returned to its original shape. "Is it okay if he will do a plan concerning his boss?" she asked Nico but it's Lucas who answered.

"I'll do whatever my lord asks me, Miss Grace." he assured her.

Thalia nodded. "Just one more thing, can you act?"

Lucas grinned. "It's one of my specialties, milady."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Thalia?"

Thalia put both of her hands on the table and leaned in as if they were discussing a top secret information. "I call it Plan Jealousy and this is how it works..."

* * *

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do. But this is my story, I can do whatever I want. Yes, I love being evil. Hmm...any guess how the plan works? Please review!**

**~Tammy Boomerang**


End file.
